<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprisingly Good For You by sepia_sigyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384956">Surprisingly Good For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepia_sigyn/pseuds/sepia_sigyn'>sepia_sigyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Friends to Lovers, Longing, Medic!Reader, Mostly fluff but gets a little sassy towards the end, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Or just hella inaccurate, POV First Person, Reader is the clueless one, Steve’s POV, inner monologue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepia_sigyn/pseuds/sepia_sigyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the kind of love that you find yourself oblivious to until it robs you blind of common sense like Bonnie and Clyde? The kind that kindles slowly and steadily just below the surface until the day it spills outta your pores like you’ve been doing the Lindy Hop in a jam-packed dance hall for three hours straight in the middle of July?</p><p>The kind you think only exists in the imaginations of poets and painters, the kind that keeps soldiers alive through the very darkest hours in combat?</p><p>That’s how it was with me and [Reader].</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Original Characters, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprisingly Good For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is not about Loki - gasp! I confess, I’ve been eyeing Cap for a little while and was never quite sure how to write him…until now. If you've been craving that earnest steadfast pure-hearted kinda loving, this one's for you. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was there when I came out of the ice.</p><p>I didn’t see her at the time though. She was a medical intern, tasked simply with monitoring my temperature and heart rate when they brought me out of deep sleep.</p><p>She told me later that the first word I’d spoken was a name.</p><p><em>Peggy</em>.</p><p>Peggy was, of course, much older now. But she was still alive, thank God. The intern’s friend from medical school happened to work at the nursing home where she lived. I’d only had one chance to see her before she passed on. The intern held my hand on the cab ride over and hugged me when I couldn’t stop bawling for what felt like hours after. Then we’d grabbed some slices and cokes and jabbered on about Tony’s newfound obsession with Japanese hair gels and which Avenger would win at various sports.</p><p>The intern was like the little sister I never had. Always smiling up at me with those big bright eyes of hers whenever she checked my vitals or ran reflex tests with me. She was a bit goofy, her hair tied up in a messy bun and her manner always slightly disheveled in a way that was adorable and endearing. She always made these strange references to cartoons she used to watch when she was a kid, then she’d pull up the film clips on her phone to distract me while she administered the seventeen injections I received each morning those first months out.</p><p>I admit, I have been overwhelmed at times. Coming back into the world after missing six decades was nothing to sneeze at. But she always found a way to anchor me in the present.</p><p>In her gentle, light-hearted way.</p><p>Romance was the last thing on my mind the first six months. Then, as the weather started heating up that May, I felt it all coming back to me. The parks bursting with natural life and beauty and the increasingly bare limbs on the city’s many attractive inhabitants had me going. I confess, there were days I felt so much heat swimming between my thighs after my daily run through Central Park that I’d immediately rush back to my private quarters upon arriving at Stark Tower, only to emerge to a circle of smirking teammates silently sipping their morning coffee. After about a week of this, Tony clapped me on the back and told me he’d introduce me to some lovely ladies…or gentlemen if I preferred, that could help me with that.</p><p>Which led me to Lara.</p><p>Lara Knox was a hedge fund manager and she was…incredible. Long-limbed, stunningly smooth skin, a brilliant mind, and a killer figure. As a gentleman, I’ll keep what went on between us private but let’s just say that there seem to be a few more tricks up today’s ladies’ sleeves than I recall from my early paramours back in the 1940s.</p><p>After that first night, when the intern came in early to check my vitals, she noted the flush in my cheeks and nodded impressively when I showed her a selfie, as they call them, of Lara. She’d poked my side and told me to call her if we ever wanted a threesome. I admit, when I got the visual in my head, I felt that familiar rush below the belt.</p><p>I shook it off right away, remembering an old army trick to tame the dragon, so to speak.</p><p>This spring fever must really be getting to me, I thought. It’ll cool down soon enough.</p><p>--</p><p>Lara and I saw each other a few more times. After one particularly heady evening, we’d planned to spend a whole Saturday together at Coney Island. While I hadn’t exactly told her…specifically who I was, she’d started to catch on that there was something a bit “old timey, but in a hot way” about me. She’d actually suggested the date. But when I got to the park that morning, she’d texted to say that she had met someone else and was moving on.</p><p>Ouch.</p><p>I texted Tony, who promptly sent the number and a handful of provocative profile photos (his “top personal recommendations”) from an elite escort service that he claimed was “efficient and discreet” but I shook my head and texted that I’d think about it.</p><p>All I wanted was good company and a bit of idle chatter, you know? I wanted to laugh and eat ice cream and ride rides like little kids.</p><p>I wanted to smile and forget about how different the world is now, if only for a few hours.</p><p>I take a deep breath and decide to go for it.</p><p>I text the intern. She’s finishing up brunch with a friend but she can meet me at noon.</p><p>We spent the day together and had a blast. She’d never been to Coney Island, can you believe it? Never been on the Cyclone or the Wonder Wheel, a crime for which, I teased, her sentence was immediate and indefinite exile via the next ferry to Hoboken.  </p><p>I liked seeing her so joyful and free. She was usually cheerful but she really let loose when we rode those rides. I brought her cotton candy and won her a giant stuffed panda. We took more of those selfie things and she posted them on something called an Instant-o-gram.</p><p>About 30 seconds after she snapped one of us with our cheeks pushed together as we sipped on a milkshake, her phone chimed. She picked it up and fell out laughing. When I asked her to show me what was so funny, I saw that “nat_the_cat” had written:</p><p>#justf*ckalready</p><p>My cheeks flushed. Well. Nat wasn’t one to mince words and I respected that about her. The intern typed something back that she wouldn’t let me see.</p><p>It was just a joke, right?</p><p>The intern asked me why I looked so serious. She said I’m like a brother to her, it’s just a silly joke she and Nat had going. And, not to worry, her account was privated. The “cappies”, as they called themselves, wouldn’t see.</p><p>My throat felt tight and my mouth dry. My stomach fluttered and I found myself fixed on the intern’s delicate fingers and the crinkles around her eyes as she continued to read the responses and laugh.</p><p>Hm. Just a joke.</p><p>--</p><p>As spring heated into summer, I went on a few more dates. They were nice guys and gals, and it satisfied that urge that we all have from time to time but, in the end, I wasn’t really into the hook up scene, as they called it.</p><p>I turned my focus, instead, to sketching.</p><p>I’d go uptown to the Met right when it opened. I’d sit with my pad in hand and sketch the statues. Noble gods and goddesses of Ancient Greece and Rome, those have always been my favorites. When I looked at my own body in the mirror, I still couldn’t believe that I now resembled them more than the string bean of a boy I once was. Cause I was still that little guy underneath it all. Part of why I stopped dating is that it was hard to find someone who wanted…well, scrawny Steve.</p><p>As I rushed off with my supplies one morning, Thor jokingly disrobed and suggested that I sketch him instead. An offer, I admit, I may take him up on.</p><p>But, for me, it was about more than just the drawing.</p><p>I needed to get away from Stark Tower.</p><p>Upon graduating, the intern had been offered a full-time position as the chief physician for the Avengers team. She was now essentially one of us, tasked with the incredible feat of monitoring the fragile human parts of our anatomies so that our powers did not destroy us. She was always around, in her crisp white coat, humming cheerfully as she measured and administered and observed and recorded. Behind her back, the team’s teasing grew relentless. Bruce gently encouraged me to follow my heart while Sam called me an idiot with no game. Tony said he had a secluded love nest, as he called it, up in the Catskills that he’d loan us whenever we were ready to kick things off. Thor espoused on the benefits to the warrior of submitting to his desires and Nat kept quiet…to my face. I know they had grown close and often spoke in private.</p><p>But she seemed oblivious. Always cordial, never breaking her composure. If anything, things were more formal between us now that she was tasked with an official, permanent role on the team. We both knew that there were consequences of crossing that line.</p><p>It tore me apart.</p><p>So I threw myself into my figures. Into the curves and lines and muscles etched in cold marble. I couldn’t caress her beautiful body, so I made do with my pad and pencil and these perfect stone gods and goddesses. A poor substitute, but I made do.</p><p>--</p><p>Until the weekend it finally happened.</p><p>There was a small mission close to home, near the seaside town of Cape May, New Jersey. Standard lowland search and rescue. The teenaged daughter of one of Tony’s most prominent investors had been kidnapped and hidden away in an underground bunker near the cape for three weeks. Nat and I had gone in to negotiate her release and it had gone well – until the kidnapper set off some sort of sonic mind-altering device that brought back some of my worse memories of the war.</p><p>And, finally, I could remember what had happened to Bucky.</p><p>It was a hell of a trick, I’ll give her that. Really had me messed up good.</p><p>After Nat took her out cold, she radioed Tony, who sent none other than our chief medic to the scene. She’d soothed me with some sort of meditation that we’d been working on for situations like this and managed to break me out of the hell of those unanswered questions. Her eyes were wide with fear when she saw me. She’d stroked my arm and squeezed my hand, like she did the time we went to visit with Peggy before she died.</p><p>That evening Nat took the Quinjet back up to the city, but Fury insisted that the medic and I stay at one of the bed and breakfast hotels by the seaside for a couple days, that time by the ocean would help soothe me and improve the likelihood that I’d be able to revisit those painful memories in a safer environment in case they proved to be of use.</p><p>I couldn’t argue with him on that.</p><p>The first night, she’d set up a miniature apothecary in my room but, other than that, I don’t remember much. There were some injections, and I thought I’d imagined it: a soft, sweet voice singing something about the spark in her lover’s deep blue eyes when they rode the Wonder Wheel.</p><p>When I woke up, I asked and she told me she once wanted to be a singer. She still sang from time to time, wrote her own stuff too. And yes, she’d written the song she was singing about someone special.</p><p>We were silent for the rest of that day. In the evening, we’d gone out for a walk along the beach, the sea air blowing our hair in all directions. She said she felt like a princess in a Disney movie. We got ice cream and a seagull flew right into the middle of hers after she’d only taken one lick. We laughed so hard that I practically wet my pants. She stroked my cheek and told me it was good to see the old Steve coming back.</p><p>We ended up sharing the remaining cone, passing the dripping tower of vanilla soft serve between us and taking chaste licks as we chatted about our childhood summer memories.</p><p>Our eyes met as the cone dwindled, the last drippings making our fingers sticky as they brushed against one another with each hand over. I trembled and her eyes flickered towards my lips as we both urged the other to take the last bite.</p><p>We ended up trying to split it, the melting goo dripping down our chins as we bite at the same time.</p><p>She licked hers off and grabbed a napkin from her purse to dab at mine. Slow, slow strokes along my chin and the corners of my lips that set off fireworks behind my ears. Her soft breathing quickening as those bright eyes of hers gazed into mine.</p><p>She said goodnight promptly that evening and disappeared into her room.</p><p>Sunrise.</p><p>She stumbled into view just as beams of golden lights began to graze across my covers. She tried to be quiet but I stirred immediately.</p><p>She was wearing a thin robe that she tugged at, apologizing for not having her usual professional attire. She wanted to make sure I was feeling better. I told her I was as she cracked open the window, letting the sea breeze drift in, the gentle lapping of the waves on the shore along with it.</p><p>She listened to my heart beat with her stethoscope. Then the stethoscope slide out of her hand as I turned her face up towards mine in my palms. Those bright eyes, now wide with arousal. Her lips parted and she breathed a sigh that landed so softly and delicately on my lips that it set off an ocean of passion within me.</p><p>I took her mouth to mine and, for an instant, there was no sound, no crashing waves, no birds singing their morning tunes, no strange new twenty first century world.</p><p>Only her heart beating against mine, her lips, and her tongue.</p><p>We poured months of wanting and waiting and teasing and hoping into each others’ bodies. My fingers plunged into the warmth of her, first into the heat of her mouth and then into the pooling wetness between her thighs. She felt so damn <em>good</em>. My goddess. My dream come true. I’d fight a thousand wars just to feel what I feel now, just to see the sweet flush of her skin and hear her needy moans as I bring her closer and closer and closer to the edge.</p><p>Our bodies begin to glisten and I find myself forgiving the lack of air conditioning in the quaint Victorian setup. I feast upon her suppleness, taking her hard nipples between my lips as I continue to finger her incredible, luscious cunt.</p><p>Our eyes meet.</p><p>My dear sweet friend. The one who made me laugh when I didn’t know if I had it in me to make it through the day. The one who tenderly looked over me, over all of us, who noticed the slightest change and worked so diligently to keep us strong and healthy. This beauty, this brilliant woman, so young and yet so accomplished and assured an-</p><p>I plunged into her and came within seconds, pushing her into her own paradise.</p><p>We panted and listened to the waves and sighed and wiped our foreheads and when our eyes finally met, we couldn’t do anything other than laugh.</p><p>“Captain Rogers,” she gasped, her eyes sparkling. “I think I have a bit of a crush on you.”</p><p>
  <em>The End</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>